


Sold!

by FleetSparrow



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Robin has been following a villains-only auction when he becomes the star prize.Lucky for him, Slade's in the market.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	Sold!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Highest Bidder

Dick heard the voices before he was conscious of them. A murmur of a crowd. The sharp intonations of an auctioneer. Suddenly, he was being moved, rolled on something. Not a bed; he wasn’t horizontal. His arms were cold. Yes, his arms. They were cold, almost numb. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. Numbers were being yelled out. The auctioneer quieted people with a bang of his gavel.

“Robin,” Dick heard. Yes, that was right. He was Robin. But why was he so tired? And why couldn’t he move?

More numbers were being called out, this time by the auctioneer. Dick forced his eyes open, wide behind his mask. There was a sea of masked faces before him, light shining down on him. He tried to rub his eyes, but found that his arms were pinned above his head. He was still in his costume, but he had no idea where he was. He’d been following a smuggling ring, underground auctions of villain materials. But how had he—?

Oh. He was part of the auction now.

Dick mentally kicked himself for not notifying Batman or the Titans. He’d thought he could handle this himself. Now look at him.

“Sold!”

Dick blinked and tried to scan the crowd for who he’d just been sold to, but he was already being wheeled back off the stage. His eyes were still heavy, so he closed them for just a moment.

When he awoke next, he was leashed to a bed and stripped of everything but his mask. Panic set in and his breathing grew fast. He focused on a spot on the ceiling, not trusting himself to close his eyes again, and thought about his training. His breath slowed again.

The door opened, the light from outside brighter than the room he was in, and a shadow entered. The door shut and Dick’s eyes adjusted.

“Slade.”

“Robin.”

Slade’s mask was on, but Dick felt the way Slade looked over his naked body.

“What am I here for?” Dick asked.

“I just bought you,” Slade said. “For quite a hefty sum, I might add. You’re mine to do with as I please.”

Dick shuddered, but he wasn’t quite sure whether it was from fear or anticipation.

“And what do you want to do with me?”

Once again, Dick felt more than saw Slade’s grin. Slade pulled off his mask, his eye leering at Dick.

“Get off the bed.”

Dick sat up, testing the leash, and stood. Slade grabbed Dick’s chin and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “They’re watching,” he whispered. Dick gave a small nod.

Slade’s hand pressed down on Dick’s shoulder, and Dick took the hint, kneeling between Slade and the bed. Dick reached up and palmed Slade’s groin, his erection already pressing against the pants of his costume. Dick mouthed over his cock, licking and sucking through the tight fabric. A heavy hand landed on the back of his head, and its mate pulled out Slade’s cock.

Dick’s mouth began watering. He grabbed the cock before him and stroked, gauging its size before he opened his mouth. The hand on his head pushed him forward, and Dick opened wide, Slade’s cock sliding in easily. Dick bobbed his head, drooling around the cock in his mouth, and moaned. Slade’s hand tightened in his hair, and he thrust his hips in Dick’s face, shoving his cock into Dick’s open throat.

Dick gagged, but soon relaxed enough to take him. Dick just let Slade move him where he wanted, mouth just a hole for Slade’s cock. A second hand landed on his head and Slade changed his rhythm, holding Dick’s head steady while Slade fucked his throat.

Dick’s own cock was hard and aching. He reached down and stroked himself, trying to match Slade’s frenetic thrusts. Slade pushed Dick’s head down to the root, and came deep within Dick’s throat. Dick’s nose rested in the short hairs at the base of Slade’s cock, swallowing around him, milking him for all he could get. Dick couldn’t breathe, but that was fine; his cock just got harder from the lack of air.

Slade pulled out just as the corners of Dick’s vision started to blur, and Dick gasped. Slade was still hard, his cock glistening with spit and cum.

“Get back on the bed.”

Dick obeyed, lying down on his back, his cock bobbing lewdly as he moved. Slade pulled out a small bottle from his belt and climbed on the bed after Dick. Slade was surprisingly gentle as he finger-fucked him until Dick was moaning and damn near begging for him. Dick pushed his head into the mattress as Slade shoved his cock inside him, groaning loudly for anyone to hear. If whoever had set this up wanted a good show, they were certainly getting it.

Slade fucked Dick fast and hard, showing Dick no more mercy in bed than he did when out in the field. Dick was hot and wound up tight, like a string ready to snap. Slade pulled Dick’s whole body down onto his cock and Dick cried out, his own cock leaking. Dick babbled in Romanes, not caring who was hearing him when he could barely focus on anything by the slide of Slade’s cock into him, the feeling of being so full, and the terrible knowledge that he was being watched for someone else’s amusement.

Slade roughly grabbed Dick’s cock, and that was all that was needed to send Dick over the edge. He came in Slade’s hand, splattering all over his own chest and abdomen. Slade grunted as Dick clenched around him, the tightness around his cock almost unbearable, but a few thrusts later, he was coming, too, filling Dick with his seed.

Slade nearly bent Dick double as he came down from his orgasm, his cock gradually softening inside him. Dick laid there stunned, his eyes wide behind his mask, almost too blissed out to breathe. Slade nuzzled Dick’s cheek, the rough hairs of his beard scratching his face.

“You were meant for this, kid,” Slade said.

Dick just looked at him through unseeing eyes.

Slade finally pulled out of Dick and tucked his cock back into his pants, letting Dick lay there to recover. Slade reached into his pocket, retrieving another small bottle and a rag. After dampening the rag, he turned back to Dick.

“Goodnight, Robin.”

Dick knew he should have struggled, he should have fought, shouted, or at least _moved_ , but all he could do as Slade pressed the rag to his nose, was watch.

Several hours later, Dick woke up back in his boarding room bedroom, his costume neatly folded on a chair. Dick groaned, his mouth feeling like cotton and his head not feeling much clearer, and pulled off his mask. He tossed it in the general vicinity of the chair, and pulled the covers up over his head.

Next time, he was calling in backup.


End file.
